Just a little courage and trust
by kirri1991
Summary: Set after Zoe's departure in season 2 finale. My take on how I want the new season to begin. Zoe and Wade are meant to be, his indiscretion may have set them back but all it takes is a little courage and trust to bring them back together.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

Firstly thanks for taking the time to read this, secondly this is my first ever fanfic story so please be nice, all advice is welcome.

I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie nor its characters etc. I'm just totally hooked on this show.

Chapter One

Zoe arrived in her apartment sometime after 12am. The wedding had dragged out for such a long time, not to mention the constant annoyance that was Jonah Breeland. The whole evening had consisted of Jonah either sitting unbelievably close to her at the 'singles' table or had latched himself onto her arm as she mingled with guests. She had reached her limit when he had asked her to dance for the fifth time that evening and politely excused herself to use the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom thanking some higher power that the extravagant venue had an equally furnished bathroom. She sat on the comforter in the middle of the room, taking out her phone and scrolling to Wade's number in her contact list. The feeling in her stomach made her nauseous, knowing for well the pit in her stomach had nothing to do with the food she had eaten but the thought of Wade telling her he loved her. She had left the wedding shortly after and made a quiet exit avoiding Jonah as she moved through the crowd.

Back in her apartment she flicked on the light, dropping her keys and black clutch on the table, unzipping her dress as she went to her bedroom. Changing out of her black gown and into something more comfortable was all she had in mind. Reaching into her suitcase she pulled out sweatpants and a jumper noticing that the temperature here in New York was so different to Bluebell. She crawled onto her bed and huddled into a ball, thinking about the noise of the streets outside, the lack of crickets, frogs and wind made her restless. She lay there for what seemed like forever, analyzing everything in her head, the thought of breakfast alone without Lavon, she shed a tear thinking about how much she was going to miss her best friend. She switched on the calming sound contraption her mother gave her and drifted off to sleep.

She woke the next morning feeling as if she hadn't slept a wink. "Coffee" she said to herself. She put on her fluffy brown robe and went into the kitchen turning on her coffee machine. A nice cup of crème brulee coffee was just what she needed. She pushed the button and the coffee poured into the cup. That feeling she had had last night came back again, realizing that the lights wouldn't go out, the fuse would not blow and she wouldn't hear Wade yell her name. Suddenly she was crying, and not just a sob but a heartbreaking cry. No matter how much she tried to forget him it was impossible, had she been truthful when she said that she still had strong feelings for Wade or was she to scared to admit she did indeed love him even though he had broke her heart. She snapped out of it slapping herself as she did that morning finding him walking out of her bathroom. She wasn't actually in love with him, was she?

Her first day at work was so uneventful that she began to miss being a GP, dealing with Brick and his annoying mannerisms and curing people with the flu. It had just gone 5pm when she got a page requesting her presence in OR 3. She ran to the elevator and straight to the room, scrubbing in and entering to find an intern there waiting to brief her for an emergency bypass.

She got home late that night thinking how her day had gone from being miserable to happy she was able to save that man's life. She reminded herself to check on him first thing tomorrow morning laughing a little "I'm definitely not the same Zoe I was two years ago". After all the commotion today she hadn't even bothered to check her phone since she woke up that morning. It was flat, of course something else was keeping her from communicating with Lavon Hayes. She made sure to charge it and ring him after dinner.

"Lavon, its Zoe. I miss you already."

"I miss you to Big Z, how's everything going in the Big Apple?"

She hesitated, "Lavon it sucks, the noise at night, the people who you walk past everyday in the hospital who either don't know you or even remember your name, it sucks. Most of all I miss breakfast in the Mayor's house, pancakes and syrup and even Burt Reynolds. What's wrong with me? Dr Zoe Hart is back where she belongs, aren't I?"

She heard Lavon chuckle on the other end. "Zoe, you know that you changed a long time ago, when you decided to stay, when George called off the wedding. Bluebell among other things made you a better person, a better doctor and an even more excellent friend."

Lavon heard her sniffles, "Hmm, you are right Lavon, but I shouldn't quit, Zoe Hart is not a quitter".

"That she is not said" Lavon, finding it funny how she would talk in the third person with him. "Zoe, can I ask you something?",

"Sure"

"Well it's Wade, he came home from the Rammer Jammer last night, quit as all hell considering he and Lemon were able to get Gloriana to play there, I asked if he was alright, all he said was went after Zoe, had a rough day. What happened?"

She hesitated, she had wanted to talk to Lavon about this since she got to New York but hadn't found time to call him yet. "He and Lemon missed their meeting with Gloriana to find me, which he did in a little roadhouse with Jonah, and before you say anything he was on the plane when someone needed a doctor and there he was. We had to hire a car and drive to make our flight to New York" She realized that she was rambling but continued.

"He found me and we talked, well he talked I listened. He told me that since that night, everything he had done was to be a better man, to be a man I would be proud of, he told me he loved me. And.. and I told him I still had strong feelings for him, and that id be back in three months."

There was a long pause before Lavon spoke. "Strong feelings? Zoe, you love him don't you?"

"Yes, I do" she really did love him, but did she trust him, could she learn to again maybe time really would help. They spoke for a while longer before Lavon had to go, a date with AB or something.

She did what she had last night hoped into bed in sweats and a jumper, but this time cradling her phone looking at Wade's number and picture again till she fell asleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night pouring in sweat, tears in her eyes and a feeling in her gut that just wouldn't go away. Jumping on her laptop she searched for the earliest flight to Mobile, finding one at 10am that morning. Perfect she thought, plenty of time to pack, go to the hospital tell them she had made a mistake and was going home and make the flight in time. She wouldn't tell anyone her plan mainly to surprise everyone but also because she wasn't certain she would be welcomed back like she hopped.

The plane ride dragged on for what seemed like forever, but finally she arrived in Mobile thankful that the trip was over. She'd had enough of planes for a very long while. She decided to hire a rental car to drive to Bluebell, she didn't want a repeat of the first time she had travelled there, in a bus that ended with a long walk and a car ride with a man who had made her love life less than smooth sailing.

She hit the rode turning on the radio to ease her thoughts when on came a song Wade and her had listened to many times. Her mind wandered to him and what she would say when she turned up on his door step that night, when he got home from work.

"Wade, that day you came after me and told me you love me, I should have been honest. I should have told you I love you back, because the truth is I have since Christmas eve, ahhh crap.." Her brain was analyzing everything at a speed she couldn't keep up with, she had no idea what to say or where to begin. Just wing it, she thought.

She finally arrived at the Plantation and drove up the drive to the carriage house, luckily Lavon and Wade's cars weren't there and she quickly made her way into the house making sure no one had seen her. Luckily the hire car had dark black tint, and was extremely small so she could conceal it in some trees a little way away. "Perfect" as she admired her handy work.

The carriage house looked the different to how she left it. Her things were neatly arranged in the bathroom, her bed had fresh sheets and she realized someone had tidied after she left. She put her bags on the bed, unpacked and decided to change into something more appropriate, but first a shower. She grabbed her fruity shampoo and made her way to the shower. After her shower she was quick to blowout her hair, making sure by the time Wade was likely to come home all the power was off in her place, and she hadn't blown the fuse. It was part of her plan.

She settled on the shorts she had worn the first time her and Wade found themselves making out in his car. Yeah she thought, "I played Dixie in these shorts". She gave a soft giggle and went about getting everything else ready. She sat on her bed, thinking about things, wondering whether she was doing the right thing, whether she could trust Wade again. She thought back to the conversation at the road house, everything he had done since that night was to be better, he certainly hadn't brought any girl home since that night and she remembered the pain in his eyes when they sat on the park bench knowing how much he'd hurt her.

He had changed she thought and knew that completely trusting him would take a little time, but that he had started to rebuild it over the past few months already. She jumped up realizing that what she wanted most was him and she would do her best to win him back, grand gestures and romance, the whole shebang. Candles were flying out of the cupboard onto the bed as she picked the nicest smelling ones. She hurried placing them in every location she could find. She closed the drawn curtains and blinds making sure no light could be seen from outside.

She heard a car rumble down the drive, and stop outside the gatehouse. She heard the door close and someone walk inside the house. She sat there for a while waiting for the right moment, ready to turn on her coffee machine, straightener and curling iron, TV on mute and some other appliances so she could blow the fuse. She knew Wade to well, he had got home probably grabbed a beer and sat on the couch when she heard his radio turn on, it was time to put her plan to action, running and turning everything on, the appliances powered up and suddenly a loud bang could be heard. "What the hell?" she heard Wade yell. She ran out to the fuse box making sure that he didn't see her as he opened his door and began to walk toward her.

She was hiding in the bushes behind the fuse box waiting he reached it and began to open it.

"Sorry, I was using to many lady things, you weren't in the middle of a game where you?"

She stood there waiting for him to speak, he just spun around to look at her.

"Wade, say something!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Thanks guys, so much for all your feedback. I certainly wasn't expecting this kind of response. The story is just coming to me so well that I could sit and write all day so I hope you don't mind if I load chapters quicker than most. Seeing as its my day off I'll probably write and write.

Anyways I have decided that the way the story is running each chapter will alternate from Wade and Zoe's POV.

Hope ya'll enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hart of Dixie, not one little bit.

**Chapter 2**

Wade stood there staring at Zoe, was she actually real or was he imagining things? Since Zoe had left he had been seeing her everywhere he went, he would see her walking on the other side of the town square, at a booth in the Rammer Jammer, even thought he'd seen her in the carriage house at times. He'd realized she wasn't there he'd hoped she had been and it was the same now, except he could hear her voice speaking to him.

"Wade, say something!"

He was in shock. When he had told her days ago he loved her, he certainly didn't expect to see her back her so soon, especially when she had secured a job and had told him she just need time.

"Doc, why are you here?"

He was becoming nervous and was running his hand through his untidy hair when she stepped towards him and grabbed his other arm.

"I wasn't honest with you, that day, at the roadhouse. I needed to come here to tell you the truth. You deserve the truth, everything you've done these past months to better yourself and prove to me you changed, well those alone deserved the truth from me. I guess I just needed some extra time in New York to realize how much I hated it there, how much I missed everything about Bluebell and my friends, how I missed..." she was starting to choke up.

He could sense she needed to tell him more, stroking her wrist with his thumb, encouraging her to continue.

"How I missed seeing you in Lavon's kitchen, at the Rammer Jammer, everywhere. I hadn't realized it tell I had left, I'd spend nights holding my phone, looking at your picture, thinking I should call... to tell you that, I have more than deep feelings for you, that I love you too."

He could see how nervous she was, but this was Zoe, she never had problems with talking to him before, maybe it was because there was no yelling involved, but didn't women like talking about their feelings?, well that's what he had thought.

She had moved closer and was in his arms before he could even think, before he could ask her why she hadn't told him sooner, but he decided he'd let it be. There was plenty of time for talking later, right now he was happy she was back in Bluebell and after months in his arms.

He knew this time would be different, that he wouldn't be the same old Wade, he had to treat her like the beautiful, smart and proud women that she was. He lifted his hand to tilt her face up towards him.

"I didn't think you'd come back till the three months were up, I sure as hell didn't think you'd come back to tell me you love me, you deserve everything Zoe, the world, albeit Bluebell is a small world.. he chuckled.. and its yours for the picking."

He looked down at her with his signature smirk and it was all it took for her to burst into laughter, slapping his chest. He was glad he had cheered her up.

"You're an idiot."

Since finding her there while he opened the fuse box, he had wondered how this night would end. Would they go back to their separate houses, see each other in the morning or spend the evening together. For gods sake he was Wade Kinsella, and even when he thought about Zoe he never thought about what was proper. She had this way about her where, he couldn't breath, couldn't think and the only way to snap back to reality was to kiss her, to feel her hands wrap around his neck, her small frame being overtaken in an embrace.

He decided to be a gentleman,

"Shall I walk you back home Doc? we have a lot to talk about but I have an early start tomorrow and we should both get a good nights sleep"

"Yeah, sure."

She had looked at him with a fake smile, sinking inside not knowing where Wade stood in all of this.

They walked back to the carriage house, Zoe one step in front of him. He stopped when he hit the steps.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok Doc? Sleep tight."

He gave her a wave and walked back to the gatehouse, getting inside taking his shirt and jeans off and flopping on his bed. He wasn't sure why he was acting like this. He didn't want to expect anything from her, not like his 6 pack of beer incident, but as he lay there for a few minutes longer he realized just how much of an idiot he was being. Zoe had said she loved him, and he didn't even tell her that he still did.

Jumping up and throwing on his jeans he raced out the door, there was no time for a shirt and frankly he thought Zoe was lucky he'd had the initiative to atleast put some pants on before making his way to her.

He ran to the carriage house, jumping the steps 2 at a time, and pulling open the door came bursting into the room. He found Zoe laying in bed staring at him over the blanket.

"I love you too Doc, I never stopped, I promised myself that I'd wait for you but seems I'm done waiting."

He walked over to her, pulling back the cover and lifting her up into his arms. He had noticed the smell of burnt out candles placed throughout the room, realizing maybe Zoe had hoped he wouldn't just walk her to her door after their little talk. He gave her a cheeky smile, and all she could do was giggle. He pulled her to him, cradling her face, moving to kiss her. It wasn't hard or forceful, it was a kiss like no other she had experienced with Wade, it was tender, yet urgent, like he had been missing her for so long and was kissing her with all the love he had for her.

He slowly laid her down on the bed, careful not to break the kiss. He felt Zoe's hands on his back pulling him closer, letting him know that this is where she wanted to be. He pulled away, looking into her eyes, before whispering into her ear,

"Crazier things have happened, then a bar owner and a doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hart of Dixie, but if I did this is where the story would pick up

**Chapter 3**

Zoe woke early that morning remembering the events of last night, she rolled over to find Wade on his stomach stretched out the length of her bed. She smiled realizing just how good a nights sleep she had gotten. It was all because of him she thought. She was home and couldn't be more happy.

She got out of bed, putting on her favorite brown fluffy robe, socks and slippers. Tip toeing her way out of the carriage house and making a quick dash to Lavon's house. She would cook breakfast for Wade and Lavon, yes she was terrible at cooking but seriously how hard could it be to cook a premix pancake batter. She went to the cupboard finding the mix and some other sides, her favorite syrup, sugar and chocolate sauce. She stuffed the chocolate sauce into her robe pocket, "for later" she thought with a giggle. She searched through the lower cupboards finding the best non stick pan, and placed it on the stove. She had read the instructions thoroughly, and multiple times until she had a firm understanding of what to do.

She turned the stove on to a low heat and put a small amount of butter into the pan. She prepared the mix and was satisfied with how it was coming along. 10 minutes later she was doing that tap number she had done that night in the barn because she had finally mastered some form of cooking, the first time in her life. She made sure to turn everything off, and went about setting up two trays, one for Lavon and one for Wade.

She went in search for a notepad and pen, deciding to leave Lavon a small note.

'Lavon, Big Z here. Figured you could carb load this morning, im sure you need your sustenance when it comes to AB. Enjoy! Ps I didn't burn the kitchen down.'

She had left Lavon's tray on the island bench knowing he'd be down for breakfast soon.

She made her way back to the carriage house with a tray of pancakes, doused in syrup, Wade's favorite juice, and the paper she had found on Lavon's front porch. The morning was wonderfully warm and the breeze was calm and gentle, she was happy for the first time in ages, and nothing could ruin that, not right now.

She passed Burt Reynolds baking in the morning sun and called out a good morning to him. He just huffed and crawled back into the pond in the middle of Wade and Zoe's places.

She walked inside the carriage house searching for Wade amongst the sheets. He wasn't there she noticed. Maybe he had gone to work already, perhaps he'd woke up and found her not there. She panicked but suddenly heard the toilet flush, and the bathroom door open to a half naked Wade looking at her with a questioning smile.

"I cooked breakfast for you, thought it'd be nicer than eating at work."

He looked at her and laughed. "Seriously Doc, are you sure you didn't go to the Butter Stick and get them for me?"

She walked over to him shoving the tray into his hands and stormed past him into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"I hope you choke". She was yelling at him and thought just how crazy he made her.

She realized he didn't reply and slowly she opened the door to find Wade chowing down the pancakes and juice she had brought him. He looked up and saw her peeking through the door. She watched him finish his breakfast, and begin to roll the newspaper up, getting up and walking over to the bathroom, ripping the door open. He was forcing her into the corner, every step she took he advanced.

He had her where he wanted her, bending down pulling her into a passionate kiss, and smacking her on the butt playfully with the newspaper.

"Its the thought that counts Doc!"

She knew he needed to get ready for work, but it was unfair she'd only been with him for less than eight hours. She wanted to spend the entire day with him, but realized she had to settle on the thirty minutes it would take him to get ready.

She weaved her hands around to his back and playfully dug her nails into him. He let out a sigh and realized she wanted more than a kiss. She reached for the shower tap and turned them on, clothes were falling to the ground and she was pushing him into the shower, the hot spray falling on them both.

She had watched him walk out of her door that morning, a sadness filling her. In Bluebell they had all the time in the world, days felt longer and time seemed to go by so slowly that she could enjoy it at her own pace. She wasn't about to go into town and declare she was back for good less than four days after she had left. She knew she had to see Lavon first, to tell him her news, to share that kitchen with her best friend again.

She made her way to the house with a skip in her step, she truly hadn't been this happy in a long time and was excited to see Lavon's face when she walked through that door.

She reached for the handle and swung the door open.

"Lavon Hayes!" She said in that same tone as when she had appeared on his doorstep for the very first time.

"No, no , no.. Big Z!"

He walked to her and gave her a big bear hug.

"I knew you'd be back, after that phone call anyway. Breakfast was good, glad you didn't burn the place down. Who knows you could be making gumbo before you know it" he was always a joker she thought. She saw his big smile and was thankful he was overjoyed to see her.

"Lavon Hayes, is happy... is Zoe happy?"

She went on to tell him everything that had transpired that night. He put his hands over his ears as she explained everything to him sex and all. She just laughed.

He had told her how him and AB were doing and it was great to catch up. She needed to go however and see Brick, to get her job back. Work would make her day better, at least she would be needed by the people of Bluebell even if it was due to mosquito bites or a case of suspected leprosy from an Armadillo.

She was able to hitch a ride with Lavon to the practice, hoping out of the car she made her way inside to see Brick standing at the desk talking to Shelby. They were deep in conversation when Shelby saw her and gave a big wave. Brick had turned to her with a smile on his face. Over time she had realized he wasn't the same annoying man that she had first met, but was sort of a father type figure she thought.

"Can I speak to you Brick, when you've got a minute?"

He ushered her into his office and she sat at the chair next to his desk.

"I know I'm back early but I missed this place to much. Do I have your blessing to see my patients again?"

She knew she really didn't have to ask, after all she owned half the practice, but she had grown to respect Brick and was stunned when he had bent down to give her a hug.

"Welcome back Zoe. It's all yours!, I'd be thankful for the help, I've been exhausted of late, newly wed and all"

She couldn't help but laugh and offer her congratulations.

She spent the rest of the day in her office treating her patients, waving off questions about why she had returned, putting it down to the noise of the city, being a very small fish in a big pond, and leaving it at that. The stuff with Wade, well she wanted to keep quiet until she knew what he wanted and what this thing with them was.

She had avoided texting him all day, knowing that he was hard at work, probably being bossed around by Lemon, but she was hungry and she could go a burger and fries and even a glass of wine. She hadn't seen the Rammer Jammer since it had been fixed and decided now was as good a time as any to check out Wade and Lemon's handy work.

She made her way over, stopping to say hello to the gossip ladies on the park bench, fuelling their fire for gossip she strode off happy and excited to see Wade. She walked into the bar to be greeted by Tom and Wanda, both pulling her into a group hug. She was glad everyone was happy to see her. She scanned the room for Wade but couldn't see him anywhere, so she made her way to the bar when she saw Lemon.

Lemon had heard her sit down and came rushing over.

"Zoe Hart, well I never"

"Nice to see you too Lemon" she said as Lemon gave her a knowing look.

Lemon leaned over to Zoe keeping her tone quiet so no one would hear.

"I take it you're the reason Wade is in such a fine mood today. I don't think I could of taken another day of his moping around, pining for the girl he lost."

They talked some more. She realized that Lemon had changed this last year, and was a tolerable person, actually she was friendly and warm to her, a side she had rarely seen.

"Is Wade here Lemon?" she was so desperate to find him that she hadn't realized she was speaking as loud as she was. Wanda was clearing plates off the bar further down and gave her a big smile.

Lemon pointed to the office and she nodded.

"I'll wait till closing I think"

She asked for a bottle of wine and ordered some food, letting Lemon know she'd be in a booth at the back. Slowly people began to leave, Wanda and Tom had left walking hand in hand, she smiled knowing that would be her and Wade in the future...She shook her head. Until now she had never thought that far ahead but sank into the booth, happy and content that she saw Wade in her future, things were starting to get better she thought.

Lemon was turning over the closed sign and was beginning to count the till when she looked over, giving her a nod of encouragement.

She downed the glass of wine she had, noticing she had polished off most of the bottle, but felt nothing more than a little light headed. She tapped on the door waiting for a response.

"Lemon, we're closed, you don't need to knock."

She took that as her invitation to open the door, walking in and seeing him reading something at the desk. He hadn't looked up from his book. She looked around the room to see the neon sign she had bought him illuminated in the corner. She smiled to herself, knowing that he had finally achieved his dream and she couldn't be more proud of him.

"Hey cowboy"

He looked up from his book and gave her the biggest smile, she walked towards him and sat on the desk next to him.

"I could use a lift home, if you don't mind"

"Sure" was all he could say to her.

She watched him pack his book into a bag which he slung over his shoulder, walking out together they both said goodbye to Lemon, who was more than happy to close up that night and both walked to his car.

"Stop" she said as they were driving up to the road of the plantation. The same road where he had found her on the ground with a box of wine some time ago.

Wade pulled over and she looked at him.

"Last night with us, it was amazing and this morning too, but what are we Wade, do we do the casual monogamous thing again, or do we go back to being actual out in public boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She knew what she wanted and hoped Wade had felt the same. He didn't reply just undid her seat belt puling her towards him and kissing her.

She moved onto him and began kissing him with all the strength she had, her hands in his hair, his hands on her waist, it felt like home she thought, but was snapped out of it when Wade pushed her into the steering wheel, horn blaring, Wade in hysterics.

It was just like the first time, only now she didn't come to realize this isn't what she wanted, she wanted him now and always.

He looked at her knowing she wanted an answer as to what this was. He had a serious face she had thought, "this cant be good" she said to herself.

"Doc, even when we were casually monogamous it felt like I was your boyfriend, everyone knew you were having A+ sex so really how different are the two?"

That was all she needed to hear. They were finally back together, yes they had stuff to work on, but neither was perfect, they just needed to trust and be honest with one another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Hi all, I know im writing these chapters super fast, I hope u all are enjoying and aren't getting annoyed with the constant chapter upload. I felt I had to address zoes angst and anger towards wade cheating and hope the way i went about it in the story was ok with everyone.

Enjoy everyone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hart of Dixie, I do however own all the seasons and have watched that scene where Wade tells Zoe he loves her upwards of 100 times.

**Chapter 4 **

Zoe woke up that morning to her phone ringing loudly. She rolled over to see Wade shove a pillow over his head and turn from her.

"Hello, Zoe Hart speaking?" she said as she answered her phone.

"Yes, no I understand, I'll bring it by today. Thank you for calling" "Crap" she said as she hung up the phone

"Wade wake up, wake up!" she smacked him with her pillow trying to get his attention.

"Are you working today, I need a favour."

"No Zoe, its my weekend off, you know Lemon and I alternate weekends. I have to go in for a bit make sure everything is ok, but other than that I'm free."

She explained to Wade about the phone call, how the rental company had called to say she was overdue in returning the car she had borrowed and if it wasn't there by this afternoon she would have to pay them substantial amount of money.

They decided to go to Mobile and return the car, see a movie and have some dinner. It was perfect she thought an excuse to go an a date with Wade someone where no one would pay them much attention.

Wade had left a short time after to check on the Rammer Jammer, so she had decided to head to Mobile before him, return the car and do some shopping. The drive was slow and she couldn't decide on a station to listen to, instead winding down the window and watching the scenery go by. An hour or so later she was in Mobile returning the car, apologizing again for the delay, explaining what had happened. The women at the counter was listening intently, commenting on how romantic it was and how lucky Wade must be. She agreed and thanked the lady for her help.

She decided it was time to do some serious shopping. She walked past the first shoe store and walked right in. It wasn't exactly a designer store, but hey retail therapy was all she needed. She found a few nice pairs and walked out of the store with a smile on her face and bags in her hand.

She went to some more stores, purchasing all sorts of items, lingerie.. for Wade of course and more shorts that she loved. It was getting later she noticed and still hadn't heard from Wade. She sent him a text telling him she'd be having lunch at a little place down the road. He hadn't replied. Maybe he was driving she thought.

As she made her way to the little café, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She stepped up to the glass window, starring at it a while. The white lace, intricate beading and low cut back had her mesmerized. She had never really given much thought to what type of wedding dress she would want, hell she had always thought she'd have a career before any of that. She was captivated by the dress, looking at it up and down daydreaming about her wearing that, when suddenly she felt an arm on her back.

"See anything you like Doc?" it was Wade and she gave a little jump at the thought of being caught looking at a wedding gown of all things.

She turned to him, giving him a smile.

"Just looking a girl can stop and admire I nice dress when she wants." It was as if she was trying to make herself believe she was only looking, but deep down she was picturing herself in it.

"You hungry, I hadn't made it to the café yet." she pulled Wade away from the shop who had also stopped to look at it.

They walked to the café hand in hand, Wade being the gentleman opening the door for her. As she was about to step in a tall, dark haired women walked out.

"Wade!" she had said.

Zoe looked at Wade who had run his hand through his hair. A tell of his, and a nervous one at that.

"Claudette?" he had said.

She knew exactly who this women was and she wasn't the least bit happy about it. She had thought coming to Mobile for a date would mean time alone, not 'bump into the women you cheated on me with'. She let go of Wade's hand balling her own into fists at her side.

Claudette began to speak to Wade, asking how he was, if he was free anytime soon. She stood there looking Claudette as if to say "hello, I am here you know, I can hear what you are talking about", well she'd had enough. Wade had shot Claudette down, and she was still not happy about the situation. She contemplated walking away, but what good would that do, she'd look like a little girl who'd been picked on. So she did the only thing she could think of, brought her hand up and punched Claudette square in the jaw, then turning on her heels, bags in hand she walked off, proudly with her head high.

Wade had simply looked from Zoe to Claudette, a big smile appearing on his face as he turned and went after Zoe.

"Zoe, slow down would you"

She kept up the pace, ignoring him as she went. She heard him start to run after her, and before long he had her wrist gripped in his hand. She turned to him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What? I wasn't going to stand there and be ignored by some stuck up cow, especially not one who was asking when she could hook up with you next. She deserved everything she got."

She had realized how crazy she sounded, how it wasn't like her to be violent with anyone in that manner, but she was hurting and Claudette was part of that reason. Wade could only look at her.

"Look, do you think that if I had wanted to see her again I would have told you I love you, bought the Rammer Jammer, changed for you? Seriously, you know I shot her down, I didn't even want to talk to her but it was a bit hard when she was stopped right next to us." She just kept looking at Wade while he talked.

"God Doc, you are crazy at times, hell that's partly why I love you. And it was pretty hot watching you slug her in the face like that. Come here!"

He had pulled her into his arms where she rested her head against his chest, "You know I forgive you for what happened, right Wade?" He nodded to her and pulled her close again kissing her, letting her know that he understood.

They had decided to get some lunch and go home perhaps a date in Bluebell would be easier, less drama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **Hey everyone, I apologise if you are getting sick of my story. I had a lot of self doubt in continuing after they had decided to be a couple again. Also I know im uploading chapters at a seriously quick rate but, its my day off and I couldn't stop really haha.

Anyway this chapter is a bit fluffy I guess, I know in the series we don't really see much of Earl, but I feel like he show needs to build a bit of a story around him and wade a little more than they have. I know many fanfic bring zoe n wade together get engaged or have babies, but I am trying to make this into how I would hope their storyline progresses in season 3 and somehow I just don't think marriage and babies are realistic at this time especially considering they only now have expressed how they really feel and are getting back on track.

Pps. in the coming chapters I hope Lemon haters will forgive me, but I feel like season 3 may see a friendship build between Zoe and Lemon or at least I hope cause she is a different person than in the first season.

Sorry for my rant, yes I talk probably as much as Zoe Hart if not more.

Hope you continue to enjoy and if it starts to drag out please let me know cause Id love to end this story on a high note, not one where it has turned to complete crap.

Thanks guys xx

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hart of Dixie

**Chapter 5**

The car ride back was slow and quiet. Zoe had fallen asleep just after they had driven out of Mobile. He looked over to her, smiling as he realized just how amazing she was, fiery and crazy, yet smart and quiet when she wanted. He thought back to when he had found her outside the store, starring at that amazing dress. He could picture Zoe in it, her hair falling over her shoulders, the dress as it hugged her figure.

"Shit" he hadn't realized he had said it out aloud. He shouldn't be thinking about Zoe in a wedding dress, not yet anyway. He still lived at the gatehouse, he'd only bought the Rammer Jammer, and hell they'd only just got back together. But still it felt as if she hadn't ever left him and he smiled at the thought of making a life with her somewhere down the track.

They arrived at the carriage house, with Zoe still sleeping next to him. He had walked around, opened the door and picked her up, carrying her inside and setting her down into bed. She stirred, but didn't wake. He placed a kiss on her head before going back out to get all her bags. He opened the trunk and went to pick them up noticing the label on one bag that said 'Lingerie'. He peered inside pulling the items out, giving each one the nod of approval before deciding which one he had liked most. Putting them back in the bag he carried it all inside the house and then left Zoe to rest.

He went back to his place for a while to take a cold shower and grab a beer. Sitting on the deck he began to think about Zoe and life in general. Pondering on how much had changed since she'd come to Bluebell, how he had changed especially. His mind drifted off to thoughts of his mum. He didn't often speak of Jacqueline Kinsella, the pain he felt when he thought of her like a knife in the heart, not like when Zoe had left but a feeling of abandonment. His mother had always encouraged him to do great things, dream big and make goals. It was only now that he realized Zoe and his mother were so similar in so many ways. Their belief in him, their beauty, kindness and tenderness. He knew his mother would have loved Zoe, heck Crazy Earl loved Zoe. Since the breakup he had often stopped by Earl's to check on him, when he'd put Earl to bed after a drunken night, he would tell Earl stories of Zoe, share his feelings with a sleepless old man. It was nice to have someone listen, just truly listen.

He got up from the porch and hoped into his car, driving off down the road.

He arrived at Earl's sometime later, knocking on his door he called out to his dad. Earl answered the door, looking sober for a change.

"Earl, we need to talk" was all he said as he walked into the house.

He sat down on the couch with Earl and started talking about Zoe. He didn't know why he had done this, but his dad liked the lil' lady doctor and was always happy to hear about her. He had told Earl about the trip to Mobile, the thought's he had had and Earl just sat there listening intently.

At some stage during their discussion Earl had left the couch walking into his bedroom and could be heard rummaging through a draw. He had come back into the room holding a box. Wade watched him hold it out to him offering it to him.

"It was your mothers, she was like Zoe in many ways fiery, and crazy though she never punched any of my lady friends. She would want you to have it."

He just looked at his dad and took the box from him.

"You keep it, I'm sure one day you will be ready to give it to her. I'm not sayin' that you do it tomorrow, but maybe in a year or two you'll have thought about it some more."

"Thanks Earl, I'll take good care of it."

He had stayed a bit longer but realized he should get back to Zoe.

The drive back he held the box in his hand looking at the diamond ring inside, smiling knowing one day he would be ready to give this to Zoe.

Once he had arrived back at the gatehouse he had gone inside to hid the box, in a place where Zoe wouldn't find it, thinking that Earl had done something fatherly for once and it was about time. As he walked back to Zoe's he remembered it was the first of the month tomorrow and he'd be up on that roof singing moon river to Crazy Earl again, but he didn't mind, today had been a good day.

He walked into Zoe's house, hearing the shower running, realizing he had got back just in time. He walked into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain.

"Nice to see you too Doc"

He watched her turn and slip a little in shower before shooting her hand out onto the wall to balance herself.

"Wade, don't you know how to knock?"

He just looked at her and smiled. Reaching in her smacked her butt.

"Be ready for 7o'clock, ive got a surprise".

With that he strode outside and to his car again. He drove as quickly as he could to Fancie's and placed a takeaway order, getting Zoe's favorite. He only had thirty minutes to organize everything and he wanted to make it special. He had stopped by the side of the road and picked some flowers, gone to the Dixie stop to get a box of wine and some plastic cups, picked the juiciest strawberries he could find and bought a brand new picnic rug and hamper. The old crate wasn't going to cut it this time. He filled it all and began to drive back to pick up Zoe, stopping on the way to see Lavon.

"Lavon!" he was yelling for his friend from the kitchen.

"Where are Zoe's black and white cookie things, I need em' now"

Lavon came into the room, walked to the cupboard above him and pulled out a jar labeled 'Zoe's'.

"Here Wade, what you gone and done this time?"

He just laughed at Lavon "Thanks, buddy" and took off out the door. Everything was set. Now to get Zoe. He pulled up to the carriage house and walked inside.

"You ready doc?" he said looking over to her finding her in a sexy black dress with matching heels. He looked at her up and down and shook his head.

"Probably overdressed, wait a second" he ran to her dresser pulling out a pair of jeans, a tank top, knitted cardigan and some gumboots. "Perfect" he looked at Zoe holding out the clothes to her.

"Put these on would ya, we'll be late." She just looked at him and went into the bathroom to change. "Well" he thought couldn't she just change out here. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her in underwear before, but he gave up and waited for her to come out.

He escorted her to the car, opening the door so she could get in. The whole ride she kept asking "where are we going?, are we there yet?" he ignored her until they were five minutes away.

"Almost there Doc" he said as he brought the car to a stop on the side of the road. He walked around to the trunk pulled out the hamper and went around to help her out.

"Come on its this way"

He slung the hamper over the metal fence, and proceeded to climb over it, stopping only to the sound of Zoe clearing her voice.

"I cant climb over that" she was looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

He sighed grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over the fence, before climbing over himself. They walked a while until they came to a tree in the middle of a field, with a swing attached to its long limbs.

He took out the blanket and arranged all the food and drink out. He looked at Zoe "well sit down".

She dropped to the blanket and laid on her stomach propping her head up with her hand.

"It's nice here, how'd you find this place?"

He just looked at her and smiled.

"My mum used to bring me and Jesse her on the weekend. She'd push us on the swing or we'd play tag while she sat there yelling at us for being to rough."

She had moved her hand to his leg and given it a reassuring squeeze.

"Its beautiful".

"Yeah, im just glad Crazy Earl decided not to sell it, you know that thin, long piece of land that they wanted to build the road on for that mall thing, it was this one."

He just smiled at her, not knowing what that look was in her face, but saw it was a look he had seen once before from her, when she had said she loved him.

He shook his head, and decided to change the subject.

"So for dinner, I have your favorite from Fancie's, accompanied by your favorite boxed wine and followed by dessert of black and white cookies."

She laughed at him, probably because he had been showing them off like he was on a cooking show, revealing the ingredients for the first time.

They sat there in silence eating the food, drinking the wine and looking up at the stars that were forming in the sky.

"Cookie?" he offered.

"Don't mind if I do" she turned and smiled to him.

"This was perfect Wade, a romantic gesture, I hope you don't have any underwear in that picnic hamper, like last time." she let out a laugh.

He knew she was teasing him and two could play that game.

"No, but I know someone who did buy some today, so i guess its ok for you to buy it, but i cant buy it for you?" He looked at her questioning.

"Well I know guys find it romantic in a way". she has slowly taken her cardigan and top of to reveal the outfit he had pulled out and said was his favorite. He let out a sigh, knowing what would happen tonight if she kept on teasing him like that.

"I saw you eying it off in the trunk of your car today" she said smirking at him.

He didn't have time to respond before she was pushing him to the ground, pining his hands above his head.

She leaned down to kiss his neck, giggling as he put his hands on her hips.

'It's time we had dessert" was all he heard before he saw her reach over for something near the hamper.

He was lying there pinned to the ground, and was enjoying every minute of it, when Zoe came back over him and shoved a cookie in his mouth.

She let out the biggest laugh and hoped off of him, huddling over clenching her stomach in what seemed like pain from laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **The reviews are amazing thanks so much guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hart of Dixie

Chapter Six

Zoe stirred in bed, rolling over and looking at the clock. It was only seven, another hour of sleep she thought. As she made herself comfortable she heard the sound of someone in her bathroom, throwing up. She rolled over in search of Wade, and realized he was the one being sick.

She reluctantly got up from the warm, cozy bed and stormed into the bathroom.

"Wake me up why don't you! clearly you drank to much boxed wine last night."

She saw Wade turn to her, a sad look came over him, his face was red and sweaty. She could tell he wasn't hung-over. She'd seen that kind of face before, the face of someone with a fever, he had the flu.

"Baby, I don't feel so good" she heard him say.

She walked towards him, pulling him to his feet, one arm on his and the other rubbing circles on his back, soothing him.

"Come on back to bed, you wont be going into work today. You'll just make other people sick and you'll make yourself feel worse"

She pulled back the covers motioning him to get into bed. She went back to the bathroom and got a cold towel, placing it on his forehead to ease the fever. She rang Lemon and told her Wade wouldn't be coming in to check on things today. Even on his days off he was always calling in to see how things were going. She hoped back into bed and laid next to Wade, talking about silly things until they both drifted off to sleep.

Her alarm was ringing out, rolling over to turn it off, hoping she didn't wake Wade up. She got out of bed and started getting ready for work. She knew Wade could look after himself for the most part, but she would come back at lunch time, bringing some soup to make him feel better.

The day was dragging on so slowly. She would text Wade every so often making sure he was ok. It came to lunch time, she was packing up her things ready to head back and see Wade, when Wanda walked into the practice looking for her.

"Dr. Hart" she heard Wanda call

"In my office Wanda, come in"

She heard the door open, seeing Wanda walk in and sitting down on the examination table.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"I think I may be pregnant Dr. Hart, but I cant tell Tom not until I know for sure. He'll be so happy if we are, but so sad if I tell him I think I am and we aren't.'

"I understand, give me one minute and then we will do some tests."

She picked up her phone and called Lavon.

"Lavon, I wont be home for lunch, something came up, can you take some soup to Wade, he's at my place. He got the flu."

"Thanks Lavon."

She hung up and moved her attention back to Wanda.

"Alright, so firstly lets do a home pregnancy test. If that comes out positive, I'll do a blood test and then send it off to the lab. You should know in a day or two the results."

She and Wanda did the home pregnancy test. It came out positive, so she took blood samples to send of for tests. Time flew by and before she knew it she had spent three hours with Wanda, talking about pre natal care and recommended an excellent OBGYN in Mobile. She was ecstatic when Wanda had asked for her to deliver the baby.

It was 7o'clock she noticed and figured she'd pick up some dinner on the way home, and some magazines for Wade at the Dixie Stop. As she was walking through town square she saw many of the townspeople gathered outside Nate's Hardware store. She realized it was the first of the month. Earl would be atop the roof waiting for Wade to sing him down, but he couldn't he was at home with the flu. She thought about ringing him, getting him down here, but knew he wouldn't have the energy to climb up there, let alone risk infecting other people.

Before she realized she was running to the fire ladder. Not making the same mistake as last time, she ripped off her heels and began climbing the ladder. Finally reaching the top, she heard the people below gasp, pointing at her. She was terrified of heights, but was even more scared that without Wade there Earl would do something stupid.

"Earl, it's Zoe.. Wade's Zoe."

She saw him turn to her, looking her up and down. She knew she wasn't who he had expected to see, and began stumbling towards the edge.

"Where's Wade? I'll do it I'll jump."

"Come on Earl, please." she begged

"Wade is sick with the flu, he wouldn't be able to climb up here, just come down from there."

He only stumbled closer to the edge.

"Only if you sing it"

She sighed knowing that the only way he'd come down was for Wade to get up there and sing or for her to do it herself. The embarrassment she was feeling was beyond huge, but she had to muster the courage. This was Wade's dad, and as much as Wade said he didn't she knew a part of him still loved Earl, drunkenness and all.

"Moon River, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style some day."

Earl had begun to sing along, so had the people below. She paused looking to him, hoping she'd done enough but he just stepped closer to the end, coaxing her, the way he did to Wade. She knew the sooner she finished, the quicker she could get Earl down off that roof.

"Oh dream maker, you heart breaker, Wherever you're going, I'm going your way. Two drifters off to see the world, there's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbow's ends, waiting 'round the bend, my Huckleberry friend, Moon River."

She had finished, the people applauded, Earl turned to her placing his hand on hers.

"Thank you Zoe."

"Come on Earl lets get you home."

She had gotten him down off the roof, and was walking him to her car parked at the other side of town square. She hoped Wade wouldn't hear of her and Earl's escapades tonight. She pulled away from the sidewalk to take Earl home.

On the drive she felt like there was something she needed to get off her chest.

"Earl?" she looked over to him, he nodded, letting her know he was listening.

"Why do you go up there every month. I mean I know what that song means to you and Wade, but you have to know that he would do anything for you, if only you asked. Instead of getting up on that roof, making a scene, why don't you just call by his place to talk. Or take your check and by you and Wade dinner instead of spending it on Alcohol."

Earl just looked at her.

"Wade doesn't want to spend time with crazy old drunk like me. The only way he'll show he cares is by coming up there once a month."

She just shook her head "You're wrong" was all she could say.

She dropped him off, watching him walk through the front door, giving a wave when he stopped to see her off. He wasn't crazy like everyone thought, she knew deep down he was hurting, and she knew what it was like to lose someone you love, even if it was for a brief time.

The drive back to the carriage house was quicker than usual. She had forgotten dinner was getting cold in the back seat and rushed home to see Wade, make sure he was feeling better.

She pulled up outside parking the Prius and grabbing the food of the backseat. She walked up the steps to the door, hearing a mans voice coming from inside. It was Lavon she noticed, and instantly felt bad that she only had enough dinner for two.

"I'm home I brought food." she said while walking in.

She stopped just inside the door to see Lavon sitting on the bed next to Wade. Lavon had been showing him something on his phone, before he quickly stuffed it into his pocket. Wade was looking at her a scowl on his face, anger in his eyes.

"What the hell Zoe" he said between coughs. "Why the hell didn't you come and get me, he's my dad, not yours. We didn't need your help."

Before she could say anything Wade was climbing out of bed, clammy and red. She watched him pull the blanket around his shoulders and storm out past her into the night.

A tear rolled down her cheek, turning to Lavon she just looked at him.

"Why did you have to tell him?"

"Come on Zoe, you know this was something he needed to know about. This is Wade we are talking about, he is the type of guy who doesn't want people involved with his messed up family business."

She looked at him starting to get angry now, "Yeah, well I'm his girlfriend, we deal with things together. He said he changed, but he is the same old Wade, when someone helps him, he turns them away." she sat down on the bed next to Lavon.

"Why did I bother coming back, if he storms out on me like that. I thought I was doing the right thing, he was to sick to get up on that roof. God, at least someone had the courage to help Earl tonight." she was started to fire up and realized perhaps Lavon didn't deserve the brunt of it.

"And you, just had to film it and show him, you better go Lavon, before I say things I'll regret."

She watched Lavon walk out of the carriage house, before falling to the floor, tears welling in her eyes, her knees to her chest, praying Wade would forgive her for helping Earl because, well she'd done it because she loves him and maybe one day she had thought Earl would be her family too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the feedback. My story has gone beyond the scope of reality a tiny bit. and I can tell I have moved away from what wade and zoes relationship may actually be like, unfortunately having continued the story beyond the reunion I have made it a bit more of a fantasy relationship. I hope you don't mind where I have gone with it.

Also, I would like to note that I have no medical training or knowledge beyond administering first aid. so I hope that my story is within the scopes of medical reality and doesn't sound ridiculous or too far fetched.

Thanks again, and any criticism or advice is encourage.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own hart of Dixie, and that's probably a good thing, the way this story is going lol.

Chapter Seven

Wade stormed out of the carriage house wrapped in a blanket with only a shirt and sweatpants. The flu had thrown him off his feet, he couldn't think straight. He sat at the edge of the pond, gathering his thoughts. His mind drifted to Earl, and how guilty he felt for not remembering it was the first of the month. He loves his dad, as much as he wont admit it to anyone, and he didn't want to burden Zoe with his family issues and dramas. But he loved her, he'd told his dad that someday he wants to build a family with her.

He thought about life with Zoe, having Candace for a mother-in-law it wouldn't be so bad. He could tell that Zoe was fond of Earl, even with his bad qualities and habits. He had treated her horribly. But he was Wade Kinsella, and he wasn't about to apologize straight away, telling Zoe he was wrong. He had to much pride.

He looked over to the carriage house, the lights were still shining through the curtains. Zoe mustn't have gone to bed yet. He sat there watching those stairs for what seemed forever, waiting for the right time to go back there and talk to Zoe.

He had sat there for quite some time when he started to nod off. He wrapped the blanket tightly around his body for warmth. While stirring, the blanket fell loosely, pulling it back to his body he realized he had been sweating profusely. His t-shirt, and sweatpants were saturated. Peeling them off he decided to wash the sweat off in the pond. It was a warm night according to the weather on TV this morning, so the pond would be warm from todays temperatures.

Diving in he felt refreshed. Coming to the surface he went to take a breath. As he tried to inhale, He struggled to take a breath. He managed to pull himself to the bank, lying on his side, clutching his chest. He had no idea what was happening, but he thought in that moment about Zoe and his life. Was this what its like to have a heart attack, he thought. He lay there for what seemed like an eternity before he felt a hand roll him over, looking up he saw Zoe above him.

"Wade, what's going on?"

He couldn't respond just clutched his chest tighter. He watched Zoe pull out her mobile.

"I need an ambulance, to the Mayor's Plantation in Bluebell, adult male with suspected myocardial infarction."

She was speaking in doctor terms, Wade had no idea what was going on. He listened to Zoe reassure him everything would be ok, before running back to the carriage house. He watched her run up the stairs and inside before coming back out shortly after carrying her medical bag.

She opened his mouth forcing him to take some tablets.

"Take these now, they will help"

He swallowed the tablets, and laid there with Zoe's hand on his heart until help arrived.

The paramedics put him inside the ambulance soon after their arrival, rushing to hospital he lay on the gurney, whilst they administered oxygen.

He woke sometime later in a dark, quiet hospital room. It smelt like a hospital he noticed, and scoffed at how stupid a thought that was. He shifted in the bed, looking around, for someone, anyone, Lavon or Zoe. No sooner had he closed his eyes he heard Zoe's voice from outside the room.

"Thank-you doctor, for all your help."

He watched Zoe walk into the room, looking over at him he saw her smile.

"You're awake!" she came rushing over to him.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"You had the flu, jumping into the water effected your heart muscle. The contractions caused pain, similar to that of a heart attack."

He looked at her with worry on his face.

"You'll make a full recovery." she smile to him, walking over and taking his hand, squeezing it.

"Zoe, I.. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have run out. This wouldn't have happened if I was sensible, if I had simply thanked you for helping me and Earl. If I told you that I am glad you care enough about me and my family to have the courage do what you did."

He watched her as a tear slid down her check.

"I love you Zoe, and that's what I should have told you instead of storming out. That and thank-you."

He tugged her hand pulling her down to kiss the top of her head.

"Its ok. After crying for a while I realized you have a funny way of showing me that you are thankful. It's part of the reason I know you so well."

She climbed up on the bed, he pulled her close, resting his head on her chest.

"I love you too, Wade.

Note: hey all just wanted to say thabks for ready. I know many of you have been so encouraging of my story and how quickly I post a new chapter. Just letting you know that while I wont stop writing this story. Next chapter wont be up until monday australian tlme or sunday US time. Pulling three 12 hr shifts I just wont get time. Bear with me and ill update asap. :)


End file.
